Dream
by Kira KuroNeko666
Summary: ¿Sabes Ace? Hoy tuve un sueño gracioso... Soñé con tu muerte.


**Dream: (Ace x Luffy)**

¿Sabes, Ace? Hoy tuve un sueño divertido. Un sueño tan ficticio... Y a la vez tan real.

Soñé con tu muerte.

Si, lo sé, algo estúpido. Por que... ¿Tú me diste tu palabra, verdad? De que estarías vivo. De que no me abandonarías. Después de todo, dijiste que siempre estarías conmigo, que me protegerías.

Simples palabras.

Esa promesa inquebrantable que hicimos de niños era lo que mantenía mi fe en ti. Siempre estaría en mi memoria aquel día. Cuando te confesé mi temor a ser siempre débil y no ser más que un simple estorbo para ti y Sabo; y tú, mirándome con burla me dijiste_: ´´Luffy, yo he prometido que nunca moriré.´´_

Deseaba que esas palabras de antaño fueran reales y que, por lo menos, aparecieras por algún lugar, te acercaras a mí con esa cálida sonrisa tuya, y me revolvieras los cabellos cariñosamente.

Pero no fue así.

¿Qué había pasado? Observé mi cuerpo, cubierto por las blancas vendas. Los recuerdos vinieron atropelladamente a mi cabeza. Tú... Tú habías... No, no... Era algo imposible. Lágrimas caían atropelladamente de mis ojos. Prometiste que no morirías... ¡Que no me dejarías sólo!

_My love, leave yourself behind.  
><em>_Beat inside me, leave you blind.  
>My love, you have found peace.<br>You were searching for release._

─Ace... Tú no puedes... No puedes haber muerto... ¡ACE!─Susurré a los vientos, dejando que la amargura se extendiera por mi alma.

Me sentía destrozado. ¿Cómo que habías muerto? No, no era posible. No quería creerlo. Tú, Portgas D. Ace, mi hermano, mi amigo... La única persona que amaba en este mudo, ¿Había muerto?

¿Habías dejado que tu fuego se extinguiera, para acabar reducido a una insignificante llama?

Antes de que pudiera hacer nada, levanté la vista y distinguí tu alta figura arrodillada ante mí. En verdad, ¿Estabas vivo? ¿Habías sobrevivido al brutal ataque de Akainu? ¿Acaso esto sólo había sido un mal sueño, del que lograría despertar? No, era imposible.

Te había visto morir entre mis brazos, mientras la vivre cardque me habías dadoera consumida por las llamas, anunciando tu defunción. 

─Luffy...─Cogiste mi barbilla con una de tus manos, obligándome a mirarte a los ojos. Esos ojos negros que me habían hechizado desde el principio, desde que te vi por primera vez. ─Siempre asustado como un niño, ¿Algún día cambiaras?─Me preguntaste, mientras secabas mis lágrimas, que brotaban de mis ojos azabaches, desesperadamente.

_You came thoughtfully, loved me faithfully.  
>You taught me honor, you did it for me.<br>_

Me levanté lentamente, trazando las líneas de tu rostro con mis manos, deseando que lo que mis ojos advertían no fuera un simple espejismo.

─¿Acaso intentas matarme de nuevo? ─Me preguntaste con tono burlón, cogiendo mis manos. ─Yo... Estoy vivo, como puedes ver.

Abrí mis ojos con desmedida sorpresa.

─Dime... ¿Quién iba a cuidar de mi pequeño hermano si yo muero? ─Juntaste nuestras frentes, haciendo que yo me sonrojara suavemente.

Toqué tu mejilla dócilmente, con miedo de que con ello te fueras a desvanecer.

─¡ACE! ─Me lancé fuertemente a tus brazos, abrazándote por el cuello. Me correspondiste acariciándome suavemente la cabeza, peinando mis hebras oscuras.

Aquellos brazos... Cómo los añoraba. Aquellos abrazos tuyos, que me habían protegido desde pequeño, de los que tanto disfrutaba de su calidez. Giré mi cabeza contra tu rostro, aspirando tu suave y apacible aroma.

─Gracias... Luffy. ─Me dijiste, dándome un dulce beso en la frente. ─Gracias por tratar salvarme.─Me acunaste en tu pecho, dejando que yo escuchara el suave y rítmico latido de tu corazón, mientras seguía llorando de la alegría.

¿Fue sólo un mal sueño?

_Tonight you will sleep for good.  
>You will wait for me my love.<br>_

─¿Ace...? ─Pregunté al vacío, ya que no quedaba ni rastro de ti.─¡Ace!

No fue un sueño.

Mi rostro palideció y permaneció serio e inalterable. Mis ojos comenzaron a perder el brillo.

Entonces...

Cubrí mi rostro con mis manos, intentando reprimir el punzante dolor que amenazaba con salir.

¿Él... En verdad... Está muerto?

─He... He fallado... ─La angustia apresaba mi corazón, haciendo que se encogiera dentro de mí. Estaba desprotegido, débil, frágil... Como si volviera a ser niño de nuevo.

Mi rostro se reprimió en una mueca de dolor, haciendo memoria de nuestros últimos momentos juntos.

─¡Yo soy demasiado débil!─Me encogí sobre mí mismo, totalmente horrorizado, dejando que el dolor y la soledad impregnaran mi alma.

Estaba vivo por fuera, pero muerto por dentro.

Rogué al cielo que me despertara de aquel infierno... Deseando que todo aquello fuera una ilusión. Un simple sueño, un espejismo... Pero, por desgracia, todo parecía ser real.

Sin ti, Ace... No podré vivir.

─Ace... Ace... ─Tu nombre susurraba al vacío, deseando que lo escucharas desde donde quiera que te encontraras. Mi corazón se había roto en mil pedazos, y la desesperación pudo conmigo. ─¡ACE! ¡ACE!─Un grito desgarrador brotó de mis labios, asustando a los pájaros, haciendo que salieran volando como respuesta.

─¿Luffy...?─Escuché tu voz, tan clara y suave como si estuvieras a mi lado.

_Now I am strong (Now I am strong.)  
>You gave me all.<br>You gave all you had and now I am home.  
><em> 

─Perdón por preocuparte.─Una sonrisa surcó tus labios, mientras me mirabas con ternura. Yo te observé, incrédulo ante tu presencia, mientras tú solamente me lanzaste una mirada de arrepentimiento.

─¿Eres... Eres real? ─Vacilé por unos instantes al preguntarle eso. ¿Y si era otro mal sueño? ¿Y si volvía a desvanecerse... Para no volver?

─Luffy...─Te acercaste unos pasos, mientras seguías con tu mirada posada sobre mí.─Estoy vivo, Luffy.

Eso era lo que deseaba oír, lo que necesitaba oír. Sin dudarlo, me levanté torpemente del suelo, pero con rapidez. Pese al dolor físico provocado por aquella batalla, era como si, de repente, estuviera recuperado. Tu simple voz hacia que me sintiera bien, aliviado... Me animaba a seguir luchando por mis sueños.

Tú caminaste hacia mí con prisa, como si hubiera años que no nos hubiéramos visto. Me acerqué corriendo hacia ti y me colgué de tu cuello, ocultando mi rostro entre tus cabellos.

Como habías prometido.

Pasé mis piernas por tus caderas, aferrándome a ti como si fuera un koala, como si en cualquier momento desaparecieras de entre mis brazos para no volver. Tú pasaste un brazo por mi cintura, acercándome más a ti.

─Gracias por salvarme. ─Abrí los ojos de puro asombro. ¿Yo... Salvarte? Me solté de tu cuello para mirarte, incrédulo, directamente a los ojos. ─Estoy muy feliz de estar vivo... Gracias, Luffy.

Me miraste fijamente, cogiendo mi barbilla, haciendo que dirigiera mi mirada hacia ti, para después darme un dulce beso en los labios. Fue largo y agradable, y, pese a ser el primero, fue tierno.

Te separaste de mí, intentando recobrar el aliento. Nuestras respiraciones iban acompasadas, acompañadas por la melodía de nuestros corazones.

─Pero... La próxima vez, seré yo quien te salve, ¿Ok? ─ Me diste un casto beso en los labios, para después seguir mirándome con infinita ternura, acariciando mi mejilla.

Me dejaste con lentitud en el suelo, mientras me abrazabas, aspirando el aroma de mi cabello.

─Gracias... Luffy.─Te aferraste a mí con firmeza, dejando que me recargara en tu pecho. Después de todo, eras real, y...

Sólo fue una pesadilla.

**FIN**


End file.
